


Silly doubts

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Terra wants to tell Cloud about her heritage, but has doubts. But sometimes doubts are silly.





	Silly doubts

Sitting on couch in her and Cloud's house and biting her lower lip, Terra from time to time looked at watch. Soon Cloud will return home.  And she still didn't make a decision.

Should she tell her lover that she is a half - Esper?

When they only started dating, Terra wanted to tell Cloud the truth about her heritage, but hesitated. And she was afraid. And in doubt. What if Cloud will leave her when he finds out?

Her thoughts were interrupted  by the sound of opening door and blonde's voice:

"I'm home."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde got up and went out into the corridor. Seeing her, Cloud smiled and hugged the girl. She hugged him back.

"Hi."

"Hello," Terra tried to hide  trembling in her voice, but it didn't work . Cloud noticed this and looked at her with concern.

"Is everything all right, Terra?"

"Um ... Yeah, it's okay." She paused for a moment. Better now than never. " I need to tell you something, show to be more precise."

She took blonde by the hand and led him into the living room. The young man sat down, and the half-Esper remained standing. There was a silence between them.

"Terra, what's going on?" Cloud asked. The half-Esper sighed.

Just watch." Terra closed her eyes and was enveloped in light, and when it disappeared,  she was in form of Esper.

The blond blinked.

"Terra ... Is that you?" Cloud asked cautiously. His mouth was slightly opened with surprise and he didn't look away from her. Terra nodded.

"Yes, it's me," she said, turning her head to the side, trying not to look at Cloud and closing her eyes. Soon  he will recover from shock and say that he doesn't want to have anything to do with her and will leave.

There was  sound of the springs creaking, then the sound of footsteps, but  half-Esper was still afraid to open her eyes.

"Terra ... look at me," blonde asked in a whisper. She shook her head. Cloud grabbed her chin with his fingers. Terra finally opened her eyes and their eyes met. But she didn't see in Cloud's glance what she expected. Disgust. Instead, there was tenderness. Love.

"So you're half Esper,"  he said, breaking the silence between them. Transformation vanished and the blonde now stood before him in her usual form. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was afraid," girl confessed, dropping her gaze to the floor, "that if you find out the truth, you will not want to be with me and I will be disgusting to you."

Hearing her answer, Cloud laughed softly and locked the girl in his arms.

"Silly," he whispered softly, and his breath tickled Terra's ear. "It's part of you. And I love you all. I do not care how you look important, that it's you and don't you dare think otherwise."

The girl just smiled, listening to all this and hid her face in Cloud's shoulder. She realized one thing.

Sometimes doubts are silly.


End file.
